


Wrapping It  Up

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron wraps himself for Christmas





	Wrapping It  Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
>   * Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Amieam
>   * Title: Wrapping it Up
>   * Pairing or Character Ron/Hermione
>   * Prompt: Christmas Wrapping
>   * Rating: NC-17
> 


The kids were all in bed at Harry and Ginny and Ron grinned as he put the final touches on his present to Hermione.  There was Spell-o-Tape stuck to his ear, there was a bit of tinsel stuck to his nose, and he grinned as Harry put the bow on head. 

"Thanks for the help, Harry," Ron grinned as Harry levitated him under the Christmas tree. "I know it's not Christmas yet but honestly with the kids this gift wouldn't be at all appropriate."

"No worries, Mate," Harry laughed and patted Ron's head. "I'd best head home and help Ginny with the kids."

"See you tomorrow, we'll pick the kids up around nine," Ron waggled his eyebrows. "Or I will I suspect Hermione might be a bit knackered."

Harry shuddered slightly and stepped into the hearth, "Too much information, Ron." Harry shuddered again. "Loads too much information."

Ron laughed as Harry threw the floo powder down and the green flame surrounded him.  He took a glance at the mantle and saw Hermione's book on the clock changing from work to home.  His stomach was tight with anticipation and not a small bit of arousal. 

"Ron? I'm home!" 

Hermione stepped into the living room, her eyes widened, and Ron grinned at her from under the Christmas tree. 

"Hi ya, Hermione."

Hermione licked her lips and Ron's smile grew bigger. 

"Where are the children?" Hermione asked and stepped closer. 

"At Harry and Ginny's," Ron smiled. "Thought we might have a private celebration." 

"How did you wrap yourself?" Hermione giggled and waved her wand, changing her clothing into a long black nightdress. "Goodness, Ron…I'm overwhelmed."

 

"Harry helped," Ron waggled his eyebrows. "Don't you want to open your present?"

Ron couldn't help but shift under the tree as Hermione walked towards him.  His cock was unbearably hard and when Hermione sat down he shivered as her finger trailed over his cheek. 

Her head dipped down and her lips brushed against his.  Ron felt her teeth tugging his lower lip, her tongue trailed along the seam of his lips, and with a low moan his lips parted.  She kissed him slowly and thoroughly, tasting every part of his mouth, and when a ripping sound echoed through the room she drew back suddenly. 

"What was that? 

Ron felt his ears heat and before he knew it the blush was spreading down his cheeks. 

"Might have wrapped a bit too tight down there…" 

Hermione giggled when she followed Ron's eyes, down to the hole in the wrapping paper, and she licked her lips when she saw the tip of his cock peeking through the wrapping paper.  Hermione looked up quickly then back down at the head of Ron's shaft.  She arched her eyebrow, dipped her head, and lapped at the tip. 

Ron's eyes rolled back in his head as Hermione took him in her mouth, she peeled back the wrapping paper slowly, and he growled when she took him completely.  Her mouth slid up and down his shaft, her hand followed her lips up and down his shaft, and she hummed as he tried to arch his hips upward. 

"Merlin," Ron breathed as he rapidly approached the edge. "Maybe you could do this for my birthday…"

Hermione lifted her head, lapping the tip of his cock, and she smirked, "We'll see."

Ron groaned as she began sucking his length again and began whimpering as she slowly removed the wrapping paper. 

"Happy…Blimey that's good…Christmas….more…Hermione."


End file.
